It is important that cylindrical tanks used for retaining liquids and gases, such as, for example, propane, hydrogen, oxygen, nitrogen, helium, and so forth, be transported in a safe and convenient manner. The cylindrical tanks must be transported in a manner to prevent their movement in the transport vehicle. Smaller tanks, such as propane tanks for use by homeowners, are often transported by homeowners in the trunk of an automobile. Because of the height of the propane tanks, and similar tanks, they must be positioned horizontally with respect to their longitudinal axes in the trunk of the car, and much care must be taken by the driver to ensure that the tanks are secured in a manner to prevent their rolling around in the trunk as the automobile is driven. Known carriers and holders for propane tanks, and other cylindrical tanks are generally for retaining the tanks vertically relative to their longitudinal axes, and are therefore not applicable for use in the trunk of automobiles for retaining cylindrical tanks during transport. As a result, an individual transporting a propane or similar tank via automobile may be forced to secure the tank between the front seat and dashboard of a vehicle, or in some manner between the front and rear seats, perhaps even resorting to securing the tank with rope. Regardless, in order to ensure safety, and prevent damage to the cylindrical tanks being transported or to the vehicles transporting them, there is a need in the art to provide apparatus or devices for permitting such tanks to be secured in the beds of trucks, and the trunks of automobiles during transport.